


I Never Knew What Living Felt Like(Until I Saw Your Face)

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Alternate Universe - Radio, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cho Kyuhyun-centric, Depressed Kyuhyun, Eventual Smut, Homeless Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun-centric, M/M, Moving In Together, Mugging, Radio Host Heechul, Singer Heechul, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Threats of Violence, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Heechul
Kudos: 4





	I Never Knew What Living Felt Like(Until I Saw Your Face)

**7:45 PM**

**Somewhere In South Korea**

"Get back the fuck back here you piece of shit!"

Kyuhyun heard the angry voices behind him get quieter as he continued running down the alleyway.He turned the corner and hid next to the dumpster,listening as the footsteps run past him and eventually faded away.

 _Oh thank god finally._ Kyuhyun thought relieved.Though it was short lived as he tried to move his wrist and pain shot up through his arm. _Fuck I forget about that._ He realized and wanted to hit himself for being so stupid.


End file.
